Changed Cherry Blossom
by Punk And Lovin It
Summary: This is a saku-centric its about sakura disapearing at 12 years old everyone thinks shes dead until at 18 they find out that she is alive but has changed she is no longer a weak cry baby she is strong, sexy, and down right scary their will be LEMONS
1. On the run

CHANGED CHERRY BLOSSOM 

"_**Inner Sakura Talking"**_

"**Thinking"**

"Talking"

I do not own any Naruto characters even though I wish I did!! This is my first time writing for fanfiction I have read allot of others so yeah PLZ be nice!!

And yes this is a saku-centric so if you dont like Sakura than LEAVE PLEASE!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

(Sakura POV)

"I heaved a sigh as I ran faster"

"**Man...I thought does it seriously take this long to get to Mist country I have been traveling for what was it now a week"**

"_**Quit whining its killing my head**_"

"I heard inner Sakura whine in my head**" "I really dont care right now the only thing on my mind is getting to Mist without a fight ok I'm not in the mood for you right now**"

"_**Fine geez dont need to be mean I get it I'm leaving ok...leaving going away...maybe forever who knows how long..."**_

"**JUST GO AWAY**"

"_**FINE"**_

"**Is she finally gone I thought when I new I couldn't hear her any more I finally let myself think"**

"**I promised myself to not think about them but I couldn't help it how are they doing do they even miss me I mean its been only been six years since I was taken out of the village I try not to think of than time or I will remember unwanted memories that I don't have time to think about or dwell on"**

**"its token me a very long time to hide my emotions perfectly and I hope that if I do run into my old team or anyone from my old village Konoha I will be able to keep calm**"

"_What do you mean you hope I know you can you are no longer that little 12 year old girl who cries over spilt milk you are a strong, beautiful, and overall KICK ASS ninja_"

"**Wow...thanks inner I had no clue you would be soooo nice**"

"_Well yea buts not forget that you kind of are a missing Nin and a killer..."_

"**awwwwwwwwww thanks way to kill the mood inner**"

_**"hey it's not my fault anyways your not the only missing nin don't for get about sasuke-kun**_"

"**How could I forget remember I was in love with him hey wait you just called him Sasuke-kun……again I thought we talked about that**"

"_**Sorry it's just that we used to always call him that it's kind of hard to just stop"**_

"**Well try" **I thought angrily as I watched as Inner mentally rolled her eyes

"**You know what just leave me alone I need to think"**

"_**Alright fine I'm going to take a nap then" **_I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior

"**some things never change"** I thought tiredly.

I looked around to see where I was and how close I was to Mist country.

"**Just a little bit longer I should be their by tomorrow** **if everything goes as planned"**

I looked around for a place that is safe to sleep. I saw a very big tree with huge branches that could keep out the rain if it started in the middle of the night. I took off my overly big cloche and sat down and laid it under me.

"**That should keep me wormer" **I thought

I looked around to make sure that their was no unusual Chakra signatures that I did not since before. When I found none I laid down and fell into a light dreamless sleep.

(Naruto POV)

I sighed as I looked up at the darkening sky

"**How much longer until I see you again Sakura-Chan it's been way to long since I last saw you everyone tells me that your dead to give up, but I wont I promise, when I found out that your were missing I felt dead it hurt a lot I didn't think that I could hold on, but I told myself that your alive and I promised that I wouldn't eat ramen until I know your alive and safe at home."**

"**Oh yeah guess what I fulfilled my promise we finally brought home Sasuke-teme it was really hard to get him away from the snake-bastard but we did bring him home. He was in a lot of trouble though with Granny-Tsuande.**

"**When I told him about your disappearance he took it pretty hard to see I new he has feelings"**

I was about to keep talking when I felt a hand on my shoulder my hand automatically went to my kunai pouch. When a hand grabbed my hand and halted my movements. I looked up to see an amused Kakashi.

"Still as fast I see" He chuckled

"Geez I mumbled did you have to sneak up on me like that I could have killed you"

"Trust me your not that fast" he replied I was about to say a way better come back, but he interrupted me.

"Naruto are you thinking about Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"**How does he always know" I thought**

"Yeah I was, but how did you know?"

He sighed "I can see it on your face"

I looked down at the water and threw another rock it skidded across the lake and landing on the other side.

"Do your still think she is alive?" I asked hopefully I looked up at Kakashi's now serious face and waited for his answer.

"I don't know Naruto all we can do is hope."

(Tsuande POV)

I touched the window softly and could feel the rain hit the glass "**It is always beautiful when it rains Sakura loved the rain"** I thought with a sad smile.

I sighed as I walked over to my desk pilled with undone paper work and other stuff, but on top of all that clutter was my two prized possessions, one was my sake bottle, and the other is a picture of a twelve year old Sakura standing next to me and smiling I couldn't help but look at it and smile with pride I new Sakura would grow up to be strong.

"**I still remember the day Sakura barged into my office demanding to be my apprentice."**

**-FLASHBACK-**

I was just finishing my snake bottle when my office door went flying open and knocking over all my stuff on the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yelled

"**Who would be so rude to barge into my office like a….."**

My train of thought was cut off when I herd a small but confident voice whisper

"I'm Sorry but I really need to ask you something Hokage-sama."

I looked up to see a girl at the age of 12 with pink hair and green eyes looking straight at me.

"**Wow pink hair I wonder if it's natural" **I thought

"What do your want?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I want to be your apprentice" she replied still in a whisper.

"Tell me why you think you should be MY apprentice" I asked.

She took a big breath before replying.

"I'm sick and tired of always watching from the side lines and cheering my team on I want to be out their and helping I want to be able to stick up for myself and help people. I want people to look up to be and look at me with respect not with pity. I don't want to be remembered by people that I'm just the girl with a big forehead and pink hair. I WANT TO BE SOMEONE"

She yelled the last part with so much confidence that I couldn't help but say yes I had a feeling that she would grow up to be strong.

"Ok" I said before she could say anything I interrupted her.

"I'm not going to go easy one you and I want to see you bright and early at training ground 1 understand?" I asked

"HAI" she yelled with a huge smile on her face I couldn't help but smile too.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"**Where are you Sakura everyone including me misses you if your alive please come home"**

I looked up when I heard a nock at my door "come in" I said comely while hiding my sake just in case it was Shizune.

I looked up and sure enough their stood Shizune with a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong" I asked truly curious

"Well we just got word that the Kazakage is on his way here for a week visit."

"**The Kazakage here why" **I thought

As if Shizune could read my mind she said "Where not sure why he just said he would be here by tonight"

"Ok I sighed get me Izumo and Kotetsu" "Hai" she replied.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk waiting for the two to show up.

"You called for us" I looked up to see them standing by the door.

"Ah Yes would you two get the best sweet in Konoha Hotel ready so when the Kazakage gets here he will have some where to stay"

"Yes of course" They both replied in at the same time before they where out the door.

(Gaara POV)

I looked up at the now clear darkening sky and sighed **"I should be to Konoha soon"**

I thought. I look around to see guards on my left and right and in front and back of me I shook my head.

"**I can't go any where with out them always their I know they are doing their jobs, but do they have to be so damn protective" **I thought angrily.

"**I don't understand why the leader of Grass as asked Suna and Konoha to help him I mean from what I herd he wants protection from an 18 year old girl" **I thought.

I looked to my left to see the old ladythe same lady that said she new all about this 18 year old girl. I'm not even sure if i should trust her **"i guess i'm just going to have to see what Tsuande thinks."** I thought

I looked up just in time to see the Konoha gates come in veiw **"Konoha here i come."**

A/N: **Ok so what did you think do you think i should keep going if so i already have my sencond chapter ready just tell me so RR**

**And sorry of some characters are a little OC i will try and make them as much as their characters as possible.**

**If your wondering this will be a long story with atleast if not more 20 chapters and yes their will be LEMONS so BEWARE**


	2. Sad Memories

**A/N ok so here is another chapter this one Will be better than the first because i have a better feel of how to actually do this**

**soooooooooooo sorry if its to long than tell me **

__

**"Inner sakura talking"**

**"Thinking""Talking"**

**OK so I want to Thank YOU: Ashlee and Sakura Rocks for your reviews well i hope you guys like my second chapter as much as my first**

**Sorry Their will be no SAKURA in this chapter but the third chapter will be mostly on her POV so yeah that makes up for this Chapter**

**ON WITH THE STORY--CHANGED CHERRY BLOSSOM--**

**(INO POV)**

**I looked out my window at the bright new day i couldn't help the calm smile that came across my face "Its beautiful today" I thought.**

**I was brought out of my daze by someone yelling my name "INO" My mom yelled**

**"WHAT MOM" I yelled**

**"GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO WORK" My mom yelled at me.**

**I couln't help the unlady like snort as i tried to hold back laughing "Don't you mean Shikamaru" i thought i mean he is the lazy one. I stopped ****my train of thought before i got carried away I mean I do have work iI have to do and if it does not get done i'll be in HUGE trouble.**

**With a sigh I got up and walked down the stairs to see my mom holding a bunch of Cherry Blossoms.****I raised an eye brow "What are you doing with those mom" I asked**

**"Well I thought you should take them over to the MIA stone and put them next to Sakura's name" She replied in a sad tone**

**I mean come on my mom adored Sakura I understand why she would want me to drop by their.**

**"Of course mom ill be back later ok?" I said**

**"Sure just please don't be to long oh yeah and if you run into that handsom sensei of yours tell him i said hi" she said with a huge smile."EWWWWWWWWWWWWW gross my mom likes my sensei ewwwwwwwwwww" **i could feel the shivers run up and down my spine.**"Sure mom of course" right after i said that i hurried out the door not wanting to hear my moms next sentence.**

**I looked up at the blinding sun as i walked down the street moving out of the way as people hurried by I smiled when I saw some kids ****playing on team 7 old bridge. "Sakura" **I thought sadly **"I wish i could tell you that i really did love you and that I'm sorry for always fighting over Sasuke-kun with you ****it hurts to think that, that will always be your last memory of you and me, but mabey Naruto is right and you are still alive if you are than ****get your ass home now your making everyone sad, but i guess that its not your fault. **

**I just wish i new how you ****really disapeared.I stopped my sulking when i herd someone call my name i turned around to see Tenten running to me at a very fast paste.**

**"Hey slow down" Tenten yelled i stoped walking so she could catch up with me.**

**"Hey Tenten i thought you were out on a mission with your team?" I couriosly asked.**

**"Well yes i was but we just got back last night and i saw you walking so i decided to join you by the way where are you ****going with a bunch of Cherry Blossoms" Tenten asked**

**"I'm on my way to the MIA stone i was going to put these by Sakura-chans stone you can come if you want" i replied**

**"OHHHHHH of course i would come i haven't visited their in a while" Tenten shrieked**

**I covered my ears in pain "OUCH did you have to yell right in my ear" I yelled in her ear.**

**"Sorry..." she mummbled "It's ok" I replied**

**"Hey Ino i have a question" Tenten asked me while gazing straight ahead of her with a seriouse face  
"Whats got her so seriouse all of a sudden" **I thought**"Sure anything Tenten" i awnsered a little nerviously**

**"Well..." She hesitated **

**"Just ask Tenten it's not like im gonna bite you for what ever your gonna ask me" I said**

**"You just might" she said it so quietly that if i had not strained to hear i wouldn't of **

**"JUST ASK" i yelled truly getting irritated**

**She looked at me a little uneasley before asking "Well the day Sakura went missing...what actually happened i mean i know the ****basics but you were their so you would know more"**

**To tell the truth i had no clue that was what she was going to ask "Sure Tenten well it went something like this..."**

**--FLASHBACK--I looked at my mom "What's this for?" I asked looking at the daisy**

**"Well i promised Sakura that i would bring that to her she wants to give it to Lee while hes in the hospital" She replied**

**"So will you bring it to her PLEASE" she begged**

**"ok fine i will but you owe me mom" I said "Fine just get going" She said as she pushed me out the door **

**"Don't be out to late honey i need you at home for dinner" "OK mom" I yelled i was out the door before she could ask another favor.**

**I hurridly walked down the streets to Sakura's house "I hate being out when it gets dark it gives me the creeps" I thought"Man Forehead girl is soooo gonna get it when i get their can't even pick up her own flowers" **I mussed angrily**I looked forward to see Sakura's house come into view "Finally" I thought I looked at her house its pretty boring I mean its a light ****creamish color with two windows in the front of the house and a small garden with a gate that goes all the way around the house it has a ****pretty small backyard to i remember from when i went over their when me and Sakura where like 7, its a cute house small but cute.**

**I was about to nock on the door when the door just fell in with a weird squish noise "Thats strange" I thought**

**"Forehead girl" I yelled into the house it was really creepy it seemed to just echo "Where is she i thought my mom said she would be home"I went to go find the light switch by running my hand along the wall when i felt the switch I turned it on only to stop dead in my tracks.**

**"What**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hell..." **Was the only thing running through my head **I looked around and everything was a mess mirriors was broken walls where callapsed the table was crushed pictures where broken.**

**Books where thrown everywhere i took a deep calming breath before i walked up the unusually clean stairs when i made it to the top i stopped ****it looked the same up here as it did down in the living and dining room. I walked into the bathroom to see the curtains yanked out the morrior above ****the sink was broken. **

**I walked out of the bathroom and looked down the right hall."That must be Sakura's parents room" **I thought while walking that way i gripped the door handle took a deep breath and opend **when i slowley opened my eyes to see I saw...coats."You have to be kidding me" **I thought angrily **"A closet but thats in possibile the room over their is Sakura's then were's Sakura's ****parents room"I shook my head wow thats weird i walked down to Sakura's room i looked at the scratches that where on the outside of the door I took another ****big breath and swung open the door to see that the room was...clean nothing was wrong the bed was made everything was put ****in place as it should be.**

**"wow thats weied" **I shook my head as i ran as fast as i could down to the Hokage's office i didn't care who was in their so i just barged right in not thinking about it **I looked up to see the shocked faces of team 7, Tsuande, and Shizune.**

**"INO what is the meaning of this" Tsuande yelled i was about to tell her why I was their when i saw Sasuke...wait SASUKE"What is he doing here i thought he left the villiage now that you mention it everyone that went to get sasuke back is ****sitting their and stairing at me like I'm crazy...""Ino your testing my patience" Tsuande said glairing at me my head snaped up remembering why I was their in the first place**

**"Tsuande Sakura's house is a mess things are broken it looks like a tornado went threw the house" I yelled"UMMMMM i don't think it was such a good idea to tell Tsuande about Sakura infront of all of the other people especially ****her team"I flinched at their death gazes "Ino...your not lieing to me are you" Tsuande asked me in a slow steady voice.**

**"Man that is the voice she uses before she blowes" I thought**

**"Tsuande why would i lie about something about that" I yelled**

**The next thing i new it felt like the wind was blowing at 60 MPH when it settled i looked up to see no one was in the room i frowned"They left me behinde" **I thought angrily as I jumped out the window to follow them. When i cought up to them they where either outside the**house or inside checking over stuff. I walked in to see a very mad team 7 and an even mad Hokage.**

**"Who thinks they can come on my land and take something that belongs here how did they even get in here Shizune i want all of these awnsers ****awnsered understood" Yelled Tsuande **

**"Hai Tsuande" Said a very scared Shizune before running out of the house to find awnsers**

**I looked over at Team 7 Naruto looked like he was about to cry, Sasuke-kun looked like he was between sad and wanting to rip someones head off. **

**His eyes had the Sharigan activated, Sai even looked pissed, Kakashi I have never seen him so angry he is usually very calm. I took a step back trying to get ****as far away from them as i could.**

**"Ino" Naruto hissed between clenched teeth "Did you see anyone unusual walking out of this house?"**

**"n-n-no" I replied scared to death of these four men**

**"Are you sure?" Kakashi seethed it looked like smoke was coming out of ears.**

**"I'm s-s-su-r-re" I kept stumbling over my words**

**"Come on" Tsuande sighed "If I find out something knew you guys will be the first to know ok?""I have never been more thankfull to Tsuande I'm gonna have to thank her later for saving my ass" I thought.**

**"Fine" Hissed Sasuke before storming out of the house with the rest of team 7"I have never saw anything so scary in my life" **I thought I haved a sigh **"This is going to be a long year"**

**--END FLASHBACK--**

**As soon as i finished telling Tenten I noticed that we where already sitting by the MIA stone I looked over to ****see a red puffy eyed Tenten traceing Sakura's name with tears running down her face.**

**"AWWWW Tenten hunny whats wrong" I aksed while pulling her into a hug**

**"I just wish that Sakura didn't have to go don't you just feel like it was our faults some times?" Tenten asked me**

**"Of course not she was taken we couldn't of stopped it even if we wanted too" I could feel tears start to run down my face.**

**"Oh no Ino I'm sorry i shouldn't of brought it up" She said looking at me and trying to wipe away her tears**

**"No its ok the reason why I have been tring to stay away from here is because every time I come here always end up in tears thinking it was my fault"**

**I said while running my fingers through the grass and trying not to cry**

**"No Ino I think everyone blames there selves for Sakura's ****disappearance when it was no ones fault, its who ever took her fault"**

**"Ino, Tenten" I looked around to find who said our names to see Hinata standing nervously behind us with a rose.**

**"Hey Hinata what brings you here?" Tenten asked**

**"Well i thought i would bring Sakura-chan a flower" Hinata said shyly**

**"Thats why we are here too" I said trying to sound cheery but it didn't work.**

**"Hey have you guys been crying" Hinata asked in a soft tone**

**"Yeah we were talking about past memories but its ok now" Tenten said in an even softer tone.**

**I watched as Hinata put down the rose carefully by Sakura's name before tracing Sakura's name with a sad smile.**

**"Hey are you ok..." I asked nervously it looked like she was about to burst out crying at anytime I looked over at Tenten and cought her eye, she just ****shrugged mouthing "I don't know"**

**"HEY HINATA, TENTEN, INO" We all looked up to see Izumo looking down at us**

**"Yeah" I said**

**"Tsuande says that she needs you three in the Hokage office now" He said in a nervouse voice"Whats going on" **i thought**"Alright" Tenten mubbled "THANKS" we all yelled while jumping up and running in the direction of the Hokage office"I could of just poofed in their but no Tsuande hates that I don't understand why it gets on her nerves, it always got us their faster" **I thought bitterly.

**(IZUMO POV)**

**I ran down the street "I had to find evryone with in an hour I mean i have to fine Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, ****Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai I don't understand what has her so worked up that she has to call in ****everyone" **I thought sourly

**"Wait i know exactly where i can find the girls"** I ran as fast as I could so I don't waste any time **"I would rather stay alive thank you very much"I thought with a shiver.**

**I kept running until a herd soft voices coming from the MIA stone "I guess I was right even though I wish I was wrong I hate to see them all sad**

**after a visit at the MIA stone""HEY HINATA, TENTEN, INO" I yelled they all looked up at me with questioning gazes**

**"Yeah" Ino asked me**

**Tsuande says she needs you three in the Hokage office now" I said in a nervouse voice"I tried to sound at least a little calm, but i don't think it worked especially the way Ino was looking at me" **

**"Alright" I herd Tenten mummble I shook my head "Once you get Tenten sad its hard to get her back to happy great especially when Tsuande is ****having a big meeting about who knows"I was brought out of my thinking when they all yelled "THANKS" while jogging away i waved to them before i was off again looking for everyone else."Ok so where would Kakashi, Sai, Narurto, and Sasuke all be at a time like this they couldn't be at the ramen stand Naruto gave that up well ****that is until Sakura comes home I don't think anyone has the heart to say aloud that she is dead**

**"I shook my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts and ran to the bridge that Team 7 would usualy meet at. Sure enough as the bridge came into view so did a fighting ****Sasuke and Naruto and a very annoyed Sai and Kakashi "G-r-e-a-t' I thought**

**"DOBE"**

**"TEME"**

**"DOBE"**

**"TEME"**

**They where about to lunge at each other when i decided it was time to interupt "HEY" I yelled "Man Sakura why did you have to go your team needs ****you now more than ever" I looked up to see I had got all of their attention with my outburst "Tsuande says she need you four in her office now" I said**

**"Awwww man what does that granny want now" Naruto wined**

**"Hey dickless show some respect" Sai said in a calm voice I could tell Naruto was about to yell "I'm not dickless" and get in another fight so i thought it was time to ****tell them "Hey Naruto Gaara's gonna be their" As soon as i said that he was flying towards the Hokage's office yelling "HURRY GUYS geez your slow" with ****Sasuke, and Sai following him with annoyed faces i shook my head. **

**"Naruto will never change" I thought with a chuckle**

**"BYE" I yelled I looked up at Kakashi as he raised his had in his usual yo way before i herd a POOF and he was gone"Man Tsuande-Sama is gonna kill him if he poofs in their...oh well not my problem" **I thought with a chuckle**"Ok so I have Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi so i still need Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Gai, Asuma, ****Kurenai, and Kiba. **

**Well I know exactly where to find at least half of them"I headed torwards the Konoha Grill when i heard a loud WOOF before i was takled.**

**"AKAMARU OFF" I heard Kiba yell I felt Akamaru lick my face as an a sorry I chuckled,**

**"Its ok no damage" I said dusting off the invisible dust**

**"Hey I'm glad I ran into you Tsuande is having a meeting and she said you need to be there" I said**

**"Ok i was just heading over to get Hinata, Neji, and Shino for training you want me to tell them" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru**

**"Yeah if you could tell Neji, and Shino i already told Hinata she was with Tenten, and Ino at the MIA stone they brought flowers"**

**As soon as i said that i regreted it as i watched as his face fell and he stoped petting Akamaru who put his tail between his legs and bowed his head**

**"Ok I'm going now" He said sadly**

**I shook my head i did not mean to do that "Note to self don't bring up Sakura"I ran the rest of the way to the Grill I was about to open the door when it opened for me and smacked me in the nose "OUCH" I yelled**

**"Oh wow I'm sorry" Chouji said helping me up "It's ok" I mummbled**

**"Hey you guys need to get to the Hokage's office" I said while rubbing my nose**

**"Ok thats ware where heading" Kurenai Said in a sweet tone **

**"Thanks and do you guys know were Lee and Gai are?" I asked**

**"Yea I saw them walking with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten" Asuma said**

**"Ok good so they already know to meet in the Hokage's building alright see you their" I yelled**

**As i walked away I could here shikamaru mutter "What a drag" and than a smack I chuckled "Some things never change" **

**A/N: OK so their you go the second chapter i hope to have the third chapter up by tomarrow if everything goes as planned and also Sakura will be meeting up with her old friends SOON ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its gonna get drama filled, but i have to explaine what happends before all of that!!**

**Also if you don't know what MIA means it mean MISSING IN ACTION!! OK SO RR PLEASE: REVIEW!!**


	3. Time To Get My Kill On

**A/N: Ok so here your go my third chapter of Changed Cherry Blossom I'm excited I am getting further into the plot****Ok so this chapter will be a little gorry so if you can't handle it than the exit is at the right I have a couple Thank You i will give**

**-Fairy246: Thank you and i know i didn't put Sakura in the second chapter i had to get out the whole memory thing so this chapter will be on **

**-Dreamergirl92813-Thanks and of course i will continue hope you like this chapter too**

**-Sweep14-Thanks for the review and yes Sakura does have a bloodline, but it gets explained later on in the plot**

**-itachisasukegaraluver234-Sorry for the second chapter I will try and fix that**

**For the usual i do NOT own Naruto and PLEASE READ Their will be two characters i own but they do not play a big part the only part they play ****it the leader of the Mist and the old lady from the first chapter the one with Gaara if you don't remember than go back and check**

_**"Inner Sakura"**_

**"Thinking"**

**"Talking"**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**(SAKURA POV)**

**I slowley opened my eyes to see Mist surrounding me and everything else _"Well at least we know that we are in Mist" _Muttered my Inner"Oh wow are you seriously scared" I asked in a non believing voice making sure that my face showed confusion.**

**"WHAT no I was just saying" **

**She said in a confident voice** **"Sure"** **I muttered**

**"Hey I think that you should check what time it is before we start fighting...again" ****Inner said aggrevated**

**I opened my eyes not even knowing that they were even closed when i looked around i did notice that it was getting dark"SHIT" I yelled in my mind and for once I did not hear a peep from Inner** **"Good peace and quiet thats what i need to get ready" I thought.**

**I grabbed my backpack and dug around until I found the clothes I will be wearing I took out the long white robe it was beautiful ****perfect for my next disguise. It had two twin dragones running in different derections on it than at the shoulders the heads connected. The robe ****had gold on the bottom of the robe and also on the tips of the sleeves. Underneath it i made sure to strap my kunai pouch around my thigh, and ****where the slash held the robe to my body i made sure to hide tiny needles in their too. Number one rule in my book always ****and i mean always be prepared.**

**Alright for the last part of this disguise I had to use a jutsu to make me at least 70 years old I closed my eyes and muttered "older no Jutsu""I love this Jutsu"** **I thought with a small smirk** **_"I never understood why you like it so much" _My inner muttered.**

**I smirked even bigger "I like it because it makes me look old, but i never have the feeling of being old" _"OKKKKKK"_ My Inner replied in an ****akward voice. **

**I sighed and looked at my arms that now look very old and wrinkley "Wrinkles check" I grabbed a strand of my hair and ****inspected it, it was as white as a swans wing "Perfect" I slid my hand up my throat and cupped my necless to make sure it was their when i felt ****it I let out a sigh of relief it was a black cherry blossom on a gold chane I still remember how I got it I was only 15 and I had just got away from the Grass Ninjas.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**I ran as fast as I could My breaths coming quick and short every once and a while I would check behind me to make sure they didn't follow me I couldn't ****go back to that...that evil place I kept running when i tripped on a branch and fell falling down to the ground I closed my eyes waiting for the impact **

**As soon ****as it came I could feel the pain running from my arm down my whole body I could see black dots start to cover my vision I tried to blink to make them ****go away but it made it worse."No NO NOOOO I just got away they will find me and bring me back and I will be in so much trouble with the leader as soon as i get strong ****enough i WILL kill him i promise"Was my last thought before darkness came over me.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I couldn't open my eyes everything hurt and yet I feel warm wait warm "Why do I feel warm" I thought.**

**I forced my eyes open I came face to face with an old lady I let out a scream before trying to get away from her "Who is she where am I what's going on" I thought.**

**"Calm yourself I am NOT going to hurt you" Came a calm voice from in front of me I looked up to see her looking softly at me.**

__

**"Don't trust her at least not yet we don't know her" **

**My Inner warned me I ignored her warning**

**"Who are you where am I what happened?" I asked in a quiet but steady voice "Do not show weakness" I kept repeating in my head.**

**"I am Chun Wang and you are in my cottage and I found you on the ground with a broken arm" She said.**

**"How did you find me" I asked trying to stay calm and not show how curious I actually was ****I don't think it worked because she chuckled and said "I found you in my garden while I was picking flowers. Also if I may ask what is your name child"**

**"I don't feel confertable telling you my name I'm Sorry" I whispered "Its ok I understand come on I need to change your bandages now that your up"**

**"Its ok I now how" I said as I started unwrapping my bandage as soon as I came to the arm I closed my eyed and gripped my arm and twisted I herd a crack "SHIT that hurts like a BITCH" I yelled in my head** _**"WOW I had no clue you new such language"**_ **Inner muttered astonished"Shut up this is NOT the time to talk to me" I thought angrily I was brought out of my mussing by a calm voice****"I'm Sorry what did you say" I asked "I asked if your ok that looked like it was painfull"**

**"One I'm fine and two yes it hurt" I put my hand on my injured arm and it glowed green I closed my eyes and slowly put the bone back together and fix the damage once I was done I opened my eyes to see Chun looking at me curiously.**

**"Who tought you that" She asked astonished "My shishou she is great" I said with a sad smile coming to my face.**

**"Whats wrong" She asked me softly like she already new I shook my head "Nothing" I muttered she gave me a knowing smile before nodding**

**"Thank you for what you did but i really need to be going" I said she looked at me before nodding "Here take this it will always give you luck she said handing me a beautiful neckless it was a gold chain and on that chain was a black cherry blossom.**

**"It's beautifull" I said softly "Thank You" I said hugging her "How could I ever repay you" She just chuckled "Always wear the neckless thats Thanks enough.**

**"Ok" I nodded "I promise" I was about to walk out the door when I thought of something "WAIT Chun-san I have something to tell you" I yelled she looked at me curiously "What is that" she asked.**

**"My name is Sakura Haruno I'm from Konoha" She smiled kindley at me "Sakura have a great life" I smiled "I'll try" With that said I jumped into the trees clutching my new neckless to me with the last smile I will ever allow to cross my face.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**I shook my head at the memory allowing the small smile to cross my face I have not forgotten you Chun Wang. With a sigh I made sure that I had everything in place before I walked out of the woods running as fast as I could. As soon as the gates to Mist country cacme into veiw I walked in a very slow pace up to the gaurds. They each looked at me with amusement on their faces.**

**I herd the tall one mummble "To bad she is old" The shorter one nodded in agreement "Name please" The tall one asked in a bored voice.**

**"My name is Ai Mento" I said in a sickley sweet voice "What buisness do you have here" The shorter one asked while getting in my face**

__

**"Kill them please they get on my nerves or at least teach them a lesson" **

**My Inner whined** **"This time I agree with you"I slowly looked up with dark eyes I watched as they stumbled back in alarm at my sudden change in mood I had to hold back the dark chuckle that ****wanted to serfice.**

**"I'm here to kill you two losers than your leader" I saw the alarm in their faces as they got ready for a fight, but i was faster I grabbed the kunai I hid in ****my bun and threw it at them it slit the shorter one's throat. **

**I couldn't help the evil smile I gave the taller one as I lifted up my robe and grabbed my sword ****and sliced his head clean off. I watched as each of them bled to death "They look like they are in a deep sleep that they will never wake up from" I shook my head "Fools" I muttered as i did a couple of hand sighns and muttered.**

**"Fire Flame no jutsu" and put my fingers by my mouth and blew i covered the two men in flames and watched as they turned to ash and the wind took ****the ashes some where out of my sight. **

**I glided through the gates and walked down the emptying streats I watched as the mothers called their sons or daughters for dinner I couldn't help the sad smile that crossed my face, but as soon as it came it was gone."I have no time for thoughts like that" I thought bitterly as I tried to walk a little faster well as fast as an older lady should walk I looked up when.**

**I saw the tall building "Their its not like it was very hard to find when its the only big building here and also its in the middle of all the rest of the smaller buildings" I walked into the front doors and gave nods to people who bowed I walked down the dimley light hall and made ****sure to push myself against a wall in a shadow to disguise myself and wait for everyone to go away. **

**In the mean time I closed my eyes and let myself think."Hey Inner do you think that our old team even cared for us?" I asked in a sad tone** _**"I thought that you stopped thinking about them"**_

**"I want to but its hard to just stop" _"Well no I don't think so I mean they had a very strong bond that you weren't apart of"_**

**"I know about their bond hell even Sai was apart of it and we have been their way longer anyways the only one that ever came ****close to actualy showing us he cared was Naruto"**

__

**"Yeah but he probably mooved on and is now dating Hinata"**

**"Yeah they probably had a joy party and Ino was the one throughing it I bet now that I'm gone Sasuke deemed it safe to come home ****and is now dating Ino they probably had three kids by now!!" I screamed in my mind.**

__

**"Ok even I know thats not true"**

**"Well I was in the moment"**

__

**"Maybe if you weren't in the moment you would have noticed that the halls are empty"**

**Sure enough as soon as I looked up everything was silent "Perfect" I thoght "Hey Inner do you think I can do this on my own without you interupting" I asked in a hopeful voice**

__

**"Fine but only because I want to watch this time" **

**She said cackling** **"Scary" I thought.**

**With as much grace as I could I started walking when I came to a door I slowly peeked in I saw a young girl about the age of 16 doing her nails"To easy"** **I thought **

**I did a couple of different hand sighns before muttering "lost no jutsu" I watched as she got a faraway look in her eye "This is my chance"I quickly but silently opened the door and walked to the other door I was about to open it when I remembered the gards on the other side.**

** "Shit how do I get past them I want to be able to talk to the leader and blame the killing on Grass Country without making anyone suspeciouse."**

** I looked over at the computer at the desk and sat down right on the girls lap not really caring I looked up for appointments when I saw it I couldn't help but snort it said 9:00 P.M Fai-Chan from the Pink Lady Club. Thats right up the street from here. I looked at my watch which read 8:58 so that means she should be here in at least a couple more minutes. I walked back over to the shadows and muttered "Shaodow no jutsu" and hid and waited. I looked up when I herd the door open when I saw her I new she was from the Pink Lady Club she had a ton of makeup on and a very long clocke on."Is she trying to hide what she is wearing under their I wonder if they really don't like walking around in public in slutish clothes thats a very good way to get raped" I mused I looked up when I herd her start to talk to the assistant "Hello are you ignoring me" She yelled stomping her foot "WOW drama queen" I thought.**

**"You know what I'm just going to go up their" She said before storming past me she didn't get very far because I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me before she could scream I hit her in the back of the neck and nocked her out. I looked left and right before muttering "Release" I looked down at my now young body I looked at her and made sure I got every detail of what she looks like and what she is wearing right I opened her clocke to smirk under the clocke she had a very short leather skirt with black fish net stockings that go up her leg and long leather black boots that end at her nee, and then she has a black studded belt that has a whip and rope clipped on it. For the shirt it was tight that ended right under her breasts it pushed them up with different neckless that fell into the cleavage and in her belly button had a piercing. I shook my head as I slapped my hands together and said "Copy no jutsu" I looked down to see I looked exactly like her.**

**I slowly stood up before taking her clocke off and putting it on me. I started down the hall again and opened the door I looked up at the gards before smirking "Hi I'm Lord Fang's 9:00 appointment" I said winking at them they smirked at me before opening the door alittle and whispering your 9:00 is here. I heard him say loud and clear "Send her in" I could here the smirk in his voice. I walked into the room to see him smirking at me he was kind of good looking black hair dark eyes muscles.**

**I smirked at him while slowly walking towards him "Hello beautiful he said trying to sound suducive. I smirked while I got on his desk and slowly walked towards him "You called master" I purred the last part and looked down when I herd him suck in a breath I smirked when I saw that he was already getting hard."This is going to be to easy" I thought with a sigh** **"At least he could put up alittle fight pervert"** **I mentaly shook my head.**

**I cralled into his lap I could feel how happy he was against my thigh I giggled before thrusting my hips forward he groaned.**

**"Hey baby wanna get kinky" I giggled "Oh YEA" he praticall begged I climbed off of his lap and bent forward so me boobs were pratically in his face I grabbed the rope and tied his legs together secretly I added chakra so he wouldn't be able to get out than I ran my hands back up his legs I herd him groan as I past his crotch "Baby please quit teasing me" He breathed I ran my hands up his chest and to his shoulders I walked around so his back was to my front I bent over and pulled his hands behinde his back "Patience is a vertue" I purred in his ear I could feel his body shake as shivers ran down his spine. I smirked as I used the whip and did the same thing I did to the rope I did to the whip. **

**I got back on his lap and leaned down to his ear "You know for a Lord you are not very good at being on gard all the time" I saw the confused look on his face and I took this time to do the silencing jutsu on him. So as he looked up at me with wide eyes he tried to call his gaurds but nothing came out I smirked as I got up and walked to his door. "We wouldn't want anyone interfering would we" I put my hand up on the door and did a silencing jutsu when it was done I looked back at the Lord and let him talk. **

**"YOUR that girl who masters in duisguises, wait than you were the girl that I made that deal with...shit" He muttered**

**"Ahhhhh I see your a smart one now listen here I want awnseres and I want them now see we can do this the hard way or the easy way"**

**"Do what ever you want you wont get anything from me" He hissed "Well see about that" I chuckled a dark chuckle**

**I walked over to him and grabbed him around the throat and slammed into the wall he chocked alittle before I grabbed a kunai and slammed it into his hands and he cried out in pain but i wasn't done I spread his legs apart and stepped back I threw two other kunais at him and it embeded into each of his ankles he cried out even louder as blood poured out and dripped on to the floor. **

**I tsked "Well you did choose the hard way" "OK OK I WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING" He cried in pain**

**"First of all I want to know what happened after you broke our end of the deal by telling Grass Country that I was going to kill their leader"**

**He took a big breath before replying "After I told him he said that he was going to ask two different Leaders for help"**

**"Did he say which ones" I asked while sitting on his desk "No he just told me he was thankful that I told him about you and that was the end of it, but he was acting all jumpy like he was trying to hide something""Of course he was because he has a reason too"** **I thought to myself "Alright thats all I need" I said with a smirk before walking up to him I pulled out the kunia that was in one of his ankles**

**"Are you going to let me live oh please let me live" He pleaded "Yeah right like I would let a scumb like YOU live" I said before logging the kunai into his throat I waited for him to be dead before I touched each kunai and mummbled "Grass Symbol no jutsu" and watched as the tips of the kunai's changed into grass symbols. I smirked and walked to the door and muttered "Release" I walked over to the window and made sure to kick it as hard as I could and it made a loud crack and glass spread everywhere I herd the gards yelling "OPEN THIS DOOR" "LORD ARE YOU OK" I jumped out the window and made sure I didn't make a sound. Before I took off into a silent run."I'll stop at the next villiage and find a Hotel their because I really need a shower and a nice warm bed sounds nice I also need some new clothes which I'm pretty sure that their will be stores their."**

__

**"Nice job the show was fantastic you had him eating out of the palm of our hand Anko would be proud" **

**Inner cried wiping away invisible tears.**

**I rolled my eyes "Glad you injoyed it next time it will cost you a 1.50" **

__

**"Well my money is your money so ok thats fine with me" **

**She said sticking her tounge at me**

**I was about to retort when a shiver ran down my spine "Inner I have a bed feeling that we will be running into some old friends very soon..."With that last thought I ran through the cold night air on my way to the next villiage.**

** A/N: Ok so as you see Sakura is way different than her old 12 year old self ummmm also I tried to make the jutsus I used names pretty obvious so that I don't have to explaine what they are I know I'm pretty lazy Also some of you might be getting impatient about when Sakura will be meeting her old friends AKA her team and other people from Konoha and Suna well it will be very soon...thats all I'm saying I don't want to give it away Also the Fire Flame no jutsu well I'm pretty sure thats the one Sasuke used but I'm not sure If I'm wrong than PLEASE tell me And if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter than tell me Ok so I also noticed that my second chapter came out weird well I'm gunna make sure that they get better so this chapter will be better to read SORRY ABOUT THAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. The News

********

CHAPTER 4

I know you all well I hope happy that I did not discontinue my story well I'm sorry about the wait and also thanks to everyone that told me not to discontinue I am happy you did that I also don't think that I was going to stop writing if I did my sister would probably be pissed because she reads my story too. I also need some votes on who Sakura should end up with in the end. Ok thats all I have to say

ON WITH THE STORY

__

"Inner Sakura"

"Thinking"

"Talking"

(Tsuande POV)

I tapped my fingers impatiently "So your trying to tell me that this lady knows all about an 18 yearl old girl who kills leaders" The older lady looked up at my with a frown "Are you calling me a liar" She asked irritated.

I sighed "No I just want to know whats going on" She looked up at me with softer eyed and said "Lady Tsuande my name is Chun Wang" I looked up at Gaara who nodded he was about to says something when the door was busted open open, and a yellow flash zoomed past me and was about to tackle Gaara who put up a wall of sand and Naruto ran right into it and fell on his butt rubbing his nose "Geez Gaara I just wanted to say hi" Naruto mummbled.

I chuckled at Naruto's stupidity. "You know Naruto I don't think that Gaara wants you hugging him when we have company" I said.

I watched as a confused look overcame Naruto's face. "What do you mean company" He asked confused. I shook my head before pointing to the elderly lady in the corner.

"Whos she" Naruto asked looking around at me and Gaara I watched as Gaara rolled his eyes at him.

"You will find out when I tell everyone else now GO WAIT OUTSIDE UNTIL I CALL YOU IN GOT IT" I yelled.

I watched with an evil smile as he studdered his rely "y-y-yes T-T-Tsuande" He studdered before running out the door.

"I'm very sorry for Naruto interupting like that" I said. To my surprise she just chuckled "Its fine" She said truthfuly.

"Alright so please continue on how you even know who this girl is and if she is so powerful how are you able to follow her"

"Good question well the way I am able to find her is when she was 15 I gave her a black cherry blossom necklece" She said looking at me.

"How did you even get it on her" Gaara asked.

"Well it went something like this I was going out to my garden to water my plants, but when I got out their I saw a girl around the age of 15 laying in my roses at first I thought she was dead I mean she has bruises and cuts all over her body, and let me say you could see alot of her skin do to the clothes that she was wearing were mostly ripped I felt bad for her so I took her in and tried to heal her to the best of me ability I even put her broken arm in a sling. As I was doing this in her sleep she kept muttering not wanting to go back to that evil place. She looked so scared I just wanted to hold her, but I didn't in fear of hurting her more. After a while she woke up and looked up at me with fear I told her that she was safe with me and to prove it I would finish cleaning up her wounds. Well she said she had it covered and started to heal herself with this greenish blue chakra it was amazing I asked her wear she learned it and she said her Shishou. After that we talked a while before she got up and said that she had to go I nodded in understanding well right as she was about to leave she turned around and yelled my name I looked over to see her smiling slightly than she said something that surprised me she said I want to tell you my name I was very happy to I said ok and she said..."

I looked at her why did she just stop her story "What was her name" I asked

"Well before I tell you her name you must know why I came here for help and not some other villiage I came here because this is where she said she was from, and her name was Sakura Haruno"

"What thats imposible Sakura's dead"

I thought. "Alright thank you" What was I supposed so say I coulden't believe it. I looked up at Gaara to see his changing emotions first it was confusion than happy and now scared. I understood that face because we have to be the ones to tell everyone else.

A/N:

Ok so I know I'm evil but I had to get this little part out their before I did the next chapter because the next chapter WILL BE of Sakura meeting her old friends so it WIL BE a way LONG chapter so be prepared for the DRAMA of the next chapter!!

SO YEAH OK PLZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO YOU THINK SAKURA SHOULD BE WITH IN THE END YOU CAN CHOOSE ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE ANYTHING COULD AND WILL HAPPEN IN THIS FANFIC


	5. Rage

**CHAPTER 5**

**Alright I am very excited for this chapter I hope you are to well...um I have nothing really to say oh ok I have something to say ok ****so I was reading my reviews to see who sakura should be with and well their were only like two and they thought it should end with like sakura ****everyone. **

**Well I do like that Idea because well you don't see alot of those stories ok so yea that might be the couples sakura+everyone. **

**Alright ****well here we GO.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so i tottaly forgot to do this on my other two chapters so I will make up for it now I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SAD I KNOW**

_**"Inner Sakura"and "Kyuubi"**_

**"Thinking"**

**"Talking"  
**

**(TSUANDE POV)**

**I rubbed my temples while trying to keep the tears at bay it would not be good if Naruto and them walked in to see me crying I took a big breath**

**before yelling "EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW" I looked up to see Gaara move away from the door ****"Smart man"**** I thought the door ****was busted open with Naruto yelling "I call that seat" I shook my head.**

**"Naruto your not in school anymore" He looked up at me and said "I HAVE to have a better seat than TEME" Sasuke walked in while shaking ****his head and taking the closest seat to him "Dobe" Sasuke mumbled. I sighed as it just started up another fight between the two I looked around ****to see everyone sitting looking either annoyed or looking like they want to kill the loud blond.**

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP I HAVE IMPORTANT news..." My voice trailed off at the end I hoped no one noticed, but they did ****especially by the way they where looking at me.**

**"Whats going on Tsuande-Sama and who is she?" Tenten asked in a respect full yet worry full voice while nugging her shoulder in the direction of ****Chun-San.**

**"Alright now that I have your attention I will answer your questions, Tenten that lady over their is Chun Wang she is the one who knows about this ****girl that is killing leaders I'm sure you have heard of her, but their are alot of different nicknames for her I will give a couple examples one is ****Disguise Stealer or Master Of Disguise and one of my personal favorites the Seduce Tress ever heard of her?"**

**"Of course when ever I go on a mission I always here people murmuring about her stuff like I hope she doesn't kill our leader" Neji said.**

**I watched as everyone nodded in agreement ****"Damn it I really hopped they didn't know that would make this so much easier"**** I thought.**

**"Alright well thats why I have brought Chun Wang here becasue she knows who this girl is she has been following her since she was 15 and landed ****in her garden" I said folding my arms and resting my head on my folded arms.**

**"How is that possible to follow around this girl if she is a master in disguise" Mumbled Shikamaru.**

**"Because when she was 15 she gave her a Black Cherry Blossom neck less that she keeps around her neck even when in disguise also this neck less ****has a tracking devise in it does that answer your question Shikamaru?" I asked he nodded. "Good so we can get on to the harder part" Kakashi ****looked at me with a bored look in his eye ****"They are not going to like this"**** I thought.**

**"Ok so I will only need a couple of you to go on this mission and I have chosen who" I said getting ready for Naruto's outburst.**

**"OLD LADY I better be on that team" Naruto yelled "YEAH I wanna be on that team to" Kiba said standing up along side Naruto.**

**I narrowed my eyes before replying "Neither of you will go if you don't sit your ASS down and shut up UNDERSTOOD"**

**"Hai" They both yelled.**

**"Ok so the mission is I want Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Lee their is a reason why I picked each of you ****and thats because of the person you will be capturing and bringing back to Konoha" I was about to continue when Gaara interupted "I would ****like to go too" He said in a velvet voice. "Are you sure" I said "Hai" he replied. **

**"Ok well Gaara to so back to what I was saying you will each go to Mist Country and hide by the gates you WILL be taking Chun-San and ****you WILL be garding her with your life she is the only one who can see through this girls disguise. When your target gets their I want you to at ****least try and bring her back alive you may tie her up what ever it is to get her back also Gaara is team captain Kakashi your second in command ****UNDERSTOOD" I yelled the last part and watched as everyone flinched.**

**"HAI" Some of them yelled the rest just nodded. ****"Alright here is the hard part just tell them you can do it"**** I was about to tell them but Sasuke ****beat me to it.**

**"Who is the target?" He asked **

**I made sure to look at each one before replying in a stern voice "The target is Sakura Haruno used to be a Konoha Ninja now marked as ****Missing Nin" preparing myself for the outburst but nothing could prepare me enough to see the look on each of their faces of only I new ****what was going on in their head.**

**Of course as soon as I said my new my head snapped to team 7 to see how they took it and well not so well Naruto's eyes kept turning red ****and his lip was up in a silent snarl, Sasuke had turned on his sharingan and it was spinning very fast, Kakashi had his sharingan on to and I could ****even tell that his teeth where clenched, Sai is what surprised me he usually keeps calm but his fists where balled in a fist and I could see blood ****from his fingernails clenching so hard. I looked over to see Ino her eyes where wide and it looked like she was about to burst into either rage or ****crying. Tenten was biting her lip so hard it was drawing blood. Hinata did cry though and she didn't even look ashamed about showing weakness.**

**I looked to see Shikamaru now wide awake he was bent over with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Neji had his byuukagan** **activated and his hand were holding onto the chair so tight I was surprised it did not brake. I flinched everyone either looked PISSED or SAD. **

**"What was I going to say to be able to calm them down?"**** I thought**

**(NARUTO POV)**

**This is IMPOSSIBLE"**** I ragged ****"Sakura would NOT do something like this she must of been forced or something"**** I yelled inside my head!**

_**"Boy this is OUR mate they are talking about and we WILL get her back"**_

**"Of course we will"**** I agreed calming down alittle now I see why Tsuande only picked us to do this.**

**"We will get Sakura-Chan back if it is the last thing we do"**

_**"Than we will kill the son of a bitch that dared take her away from us." **_**Kyuubi rored in my head and for once I agreed I could practically feel the anger poring out of everyone and this time I new why because someone took Sakura out of this village and they WILL pay thats a promise.**

**(GAARA POV)**

**I looked around the room with bored eyes but inside I was pissed I couldn't wait to get Sakura back and find who ever took her away and kill him see I used to not really care for the girl but at the chuunin exams when I pinned her to the tree those eyes big green eyes that showed so much emotion at that moment I new she had to be mine.**

**"Tsuande-Sama when do we leave" I asked trying not to show any emotion which used to be very easy but right now I'm finding it very difficult.**

**"You all will leave as soon as you get your stuff its only a day trip since Mist is not that far away, but you must hurry if you want to beat Sakura their which is what you need to do understood?" Tsuande asked us in a stiff voice I don't think anyone had their voices back so they stuck with nodding. It was very weird to see the once very composed ninjas loose their cool at the name of Sakura as soon as I said her name I felt a shiver run down my spine. If thats the effect she had on me and all I did was say her name I new I was in for a very long day especially when we find her.**

**"Alright get ready to go I want Sakura here by nightfall understood?" Tsuande asked everyone nodded again. She nodded before looking at me she reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll "Here this has everything about the mission and also when you get to Mist show the gaurds this they will know what you are their for" I nodded in understanding.**

**She looked at everyone very seriously "Dismissed" With that small word we where gone ready to get back what belonged to us Sakura Haruno!**

**(SAKURA POV)**

**I sneezed ****"What the hell I better not be getting sick" ****I thought **_**"You know when you sneeze they say that its because someone is talking about you or thinking about you" **_

**I snorted ****"Who the hell would be doing either"**** I thought sourly **_**"Ahhhh you might be right I was just saying misses ugly pants" **_**Inner said while smirking ****"Would you just please go away for a little bit?"**** I asked **_**"Fine but I will be back"**_** She mumbled while disappearing.**

**"Ugly I am not ugly" ****I thought I stopped and looked down at myself I had nice curves long legs and not big but not small breasts either. I was wearing short leather shorts the buttons where undone to show alittle underwear I had alittle black fishnet that went down my thigh to stop right above my knee and on some of the fishnet their was white bandages tied around their and I was wearing black slick boots that end alittle below my knee my stomach had a black fishnet on it that hid the tattoo I had it was two tails of a dragon on my back than one tail went on my right side and the other my left and the tails met in the middle of my stomach and went up right between my breasts and than separated again and one head went around the left side of my neck and the other head went around the right. Than my breasts where hidden by a dark pink shirt that started right under my breasts and ended right above them their was alittle slit that showed some cleavage. Right above that I had the same color as the shirt only a fishnet and it hid the heads of the dragon. To complete my look I had black gloves a belt that holds my pouch and my sword and on my neck was my Black Cherry Blossom neck less and my Konoha head band was tied around my right leg.**

**My hair was another story I made it so it looks like Tsuande's long and in two pony tails it goes all the way down to my waist and my bangs are short and they fall into my face. The only thing I think is ugly one me is my scar I grabbed a kunai and looked into it I saw a long line that went down my left eye it started on my forehead and ended on my chin my eye that used to be their is gone and is replaced by a new eye that is pink instead of green I winced I shook my head so my bangs fell and covered it alittle I touch my right nose where I put a peircing that I hoped took the attention off of my left eye. **

_**"Hey listen I'm not trying to interrupt your little rant on how you look but I would like to get to Mist before nightfall" **_**My inner said bordly.**

**I sighed knowing she was right before I jumped on the closes branch and started running again I couldn't help but grin on how close I was to killing someone I have been wanting to kill for a while now. I pushed alittle harder to get going faster. I grinned when I saw mist start to come in "****I'm close"**** I thought with a smirk. I stopped and did a hand sighn they wouldn't know the difference I made it so my headband no longer read Konoha but now it read Grass. My hair shortened and turned black. I decided not to change my body or clothes I mean I will probably be keeping my cloche on any ways. I jumped down when the gates came into full view.**

**I smirked and started walking closer and closer I was about to grab a kunai to kill these gaurds and get my target when I herd a voice I have not herd in a long time "Sakura-Chan?" **_**"Oh Shit"**_** My Inner said with wide eyes. **

**(NEJI POV)**

**We where so close by now and it was not even close to sunset yet ****"Good we will get to Sakura faster and get her home where she belongs"**** I thought. **

**What surprised me the most though was that no one was talking they had their own thoughts to think about it was weird I thought by know Naruto would have been jumping up and down yelling "I TOLD YOU SO" But instead he looked so serious it would be scary if I was not just as serious.**

**I knew we where close the mist surrounding us was enough prufe I just wondered when we would get their as if someone was reading my mind Kakashi who didn't even have his perverted book out spoke up "Where here" He said quietly.**

**I looked up to see that the fog was gone and we where standing in front of the Mist gates. The gaurds looked up at us with raised eyebrows how may we help you. Gaara pulled out a scroll and threw it at them they caught it and opened it. After reading the contents they nodded. We already knew what to do we each jumped up and hid. I was sitting right next to Sasuke who had Chun Wang next to him. **

**"Are you sure you will be able to tell if its her or not" Sasuke asked I could here the strain in his voice I smirked good he was taking this just as seriously as I hoped.**

**"Hai of course" She mumbled. A couple minutes went by when still nothing came I was about to ask Shikamaru a question when Chun gasped **

**"Whats wrong" I asked **

**"It's Sakura she should be showing up now" Chun said.**

**Everything went deathly quiet as we watched as a cloche figure dropped down and started walking towards the gates she grabbed her hud and pulled it down. Now I knew what they where talking about when they said Master In Disguise. **

**"Even with my Byuukagan I still wouldn't be able to tell she is using a jutsu she is stronger than I thought"**** I watched as she reached into her cloche everyone froze. Of course Naruto couldn't hold back and yelled in a questioning voice "Sakura-Chan?" Everyone froze as she slowly turned around to face us.**

**A/N: Alright here you go I promised they would see Sakura SORRY about the cliffe I HOPE YOU LIKED PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW**


	6. The HOT Kiss

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SAD I KNOW!! ALRIGIHT well...this will be my last chapter for at least a week I'm going camping and well their is no internet connection so yeah but as soon as I get back I will UPDATE ok so PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**

_**"Inner Sakura"and "Kyuubi"**_

**"Thinking"**

**"Talking"**

**(SAKURA POV)  
**

**"Sakaura-Chan?" My whole body froze I slowly turned around and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Their stood Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru,Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Ino, and Hinata and that old lady Chun-San damn her I new I couldn't trust her. My eyes still stayed locked with the blue eyed blond. He took a step forward and I took one back. **

**"Sakura Haruno you will be coming back with us" Gaara said. **

**"Still as emotionless as he used to be"**** I thought **_**"But he did get HOT"**_** I was about to yell at my Inner when herd the whizzing noise I raised my hand and cought the shuriken easly and tossed it back to Sai. **

**"You are going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me" I said in the most emotionless tone I could use. They seemed surprised because it took them a second to come flying at me, but I came prepared I grabbed my sword and went running. I looked up just in time to see Sasuke running at me from my side I swung around and our swords came to gether hard I pushed to try and make him stumble but he pushed just as hard. I could hear someone running up to me from behind ****"Naruto"**** I thought.**

**I did a back flip to dodge him he went flying into Sasuke. I smirked I couldn't help but really look at them they both have grone into very handsome men. While I was thinking I left myself open for attack so when I was tackled to the ground I let out a small whimper. I slowly looked up to see kakashi over me and working on getting my hands and feet all tied up. I growled trying to get out from under him, but he just held on tighter to me.**

**"Get off of me I am not going back to Konoha" I yelled.**

**"Yes you are and we will be bringing you back" He said halling me over his shoulder.**

**I felt someone grab ahold of my hand I looked down to see it was Naruto and he was smilling at me "I told them you where still alive but no one believed me" He said it with so much happyness that I almost did crack a smile.**

**"So forhead girl when are you going to let us see what you really look like" Ino asked with a smirk I just glared at her that made her sqeek and jump away from me I smirked mentally. **_**"Girl we have to get out of here before they make it back to Konoha" **_**"I know I have the perfect idea"**** I smirked.**

**I closed my eyes and thought about food ramen anything to make my stomack grumble when a very imberassing GRUMBLE presented its self. All eyes where on me in an instent I rolled my eyes.**

**"As you can see I have not eating anything all day" I grumbled. Neji sighed before looking up at Gaara "We might as well I mean none of us has eaten since we started this mission. Ino nodded vigerously while nugginf Hinata trying to get her to nod to who just blushed.**

**"Alright we will stop at the next villiage to eat" Gaara said before looking back up ahead of him, but before he did he looked right at me and the look in his eye sent a shiver down my spine which I tried to hide becasue if Kakashi felt me shake in his hands well that would be akward.**

**"What the hell kind of look was that"**** I thought while shaking my head mentally**_** "Who knows all I know is that I'm bored and wanna have some fun."**_

**A grin came to my face as I new exactly what she was talking about lets see if we can get them all rilled up.**

**"So Ino" I purred that made her look at me with a raised eyebrow "Yeah" she asked slowly.**

**"Soooo have you lost your virginity yet?" I asked with a smirk when I saw her whole body tence before relaxing "Why yes I have actually what about you I bet you are still a virgin."**

_**"OH what a BITCH make her pay can I beat the shit out of her PLEASE" **_**Inner asked ****"No I have a better idea."**

**"why yes I have I mean to be able to seduce someone so easly you either know how to fuck or give a pretty damn good BlowJob" I said**

**I tried to not laugh when the guys got alittle tighter in the pants. ****"To easy"**** I thought.  
**

**Ino looked like she chocked on something "Sakura how far do you have to go to be able to be as good as you think you are" Ino asked with a smirk thinking that she won the battle. **

**"Like hell she did"**** I thought.**

**"Well Ino you will be as good as me once you have the guts to fuck a girl" I said while looking up at her with an evil smirk everything went deadly silent.**

**"You've fucked a girl before" Kiba chocked out. **

**"Of course to be able to seduce someone you have to know how to seduce both girls and boys" I replied.**

**I gasped when i felt Kakashi tighten his hold on me I smirked **_**"I don't think Ino believes us maybe you should show her"**_

**I chuckled knowing she was right I leaned down and pushed my chest against Kakashi "So how have YOU been" I purred.**

**I herd him growl low in his chest I am pretty sure he new what I was doing.**

**"Neji will you carry Sakura for alittle while" Kakashi asked in a low voice I let a smirk slip on my face knowing that I was getting to the famouse copy nin.**

**"Sure" Neji asked not really understanding but not asking questions as he cradled me in his arms that surprised me I looked up into his face to see he was looking at me with seriouse intensity I shivered. **

**"What the hell why does everyone keep looking at me like that" **** I thought not being able to look away.**

**I was about to yell at him when Lee's voice interuppted "Where here youthfull friends and cherry blossom" he said winking at me.**

**"WHOOHOO RAMEN HERE I COME" Naruto yelled while speeding away Sasuke shook his head while following him.**

**"Can I walk" I asked irritated Neji looked up at Gaara to see him nod I was let down carefully as soon as I was down I stretched out I was fagualy aware of Lee yelling stuff about youthfulness, but right now I didn't care I got to walk. Something cought my eye I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Chun. **

**"That traitor"**** I thought I couln't believe that she tipped them off about me I new it was a bad idea telling her about me and my name damn my old younger self. I kept on walking in my own thoughts not really paying attention when I felt it someone's hand come up behinde me and fondle my ass and my breast Oh I was PISSED.**

**I whipped around to see a man with an ugly beard and beat up clothes like he hasn't had a shower in years he smirked at me.**

**"Well well what a fine ass you have missy why don't you come with me so I can show you a good time?"**

**I was going to yell at him when I felt someone rush by me very fast and was standing behind the guy holding a kunai to his neck.**

**"Shikamaru why is he sticking up for me"**** I thought**

**"If you ever touch or even lay an eye on her again I will tare out your eyes and tounge do you understand me" Shikamaru's voice was low and threating I have never seen him like this and to tell you the truth it was turning me on.**

_**"WOW who knew Shikamaru could be so HOT" **_**I couldn't help but agree.**

**"Alright alright just please don't hurt me" He pleaded Shikamaru sneered at him but let him go and as soon as he did he was running very fast away from us. I smirked as I watched Shikimaru walk up to me and look at me.**

**"Are you hurt?" He asked I looked up at him and grabbed a handfull of his shirt so his face was level with mine he raised an eyebrow.**

**"You listen here I am not a baby I can take care of myself" Right as he was about to say something I interupted.**

**"But that was very hot seeing as you usualy keep your cool and look bored at everything" With that said I smashed my lips on his at first I could tell he was surprised but after a second he started responding and kissing back. I ran my tounge on his bottum lip and he opened his mouth for me eagrly I slipped my tounge in his mouth and ran it up his he responded by pulling me tighter against him I felt his arousel on my thing. I grinded myself against him and hummed against his mouth. **

**I would have kept kissing him if I was not pulled away roughly by someone "Why the hell are you kissing him" Sasuke growled in my face.**

**I was aware of Shikamaru muttering stuff about interupting being troublesome ****"Well at least he didn't change THAT much"**** I thought with a snicker.**

**"I was thanking him for sticking up for me if you would have stuck up for me I would have done the same" I said while breathing in his face that left him dazed as I got out of his grib and walked over to everyone else.**

**"So shall we eat I'm starving" I said with a small smirk.**

**A/N: Ok so as you know I am leaving for a camping trip I'm not sure how long I will be gone but as soon as I get back I will put a chapter up their and I will let you choose if you want me to put some lemon in the next chapter or want me to keep the plot going bit I'm going to need a few votes to**

**decide I am doing this because I want to apoligize for not going to be able to UPDATE for a week or so ok oh yeah and sorry of I make the characters a little occ!! **


	7. The Punishment

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SAD I KNOW!! ALRIGIHT Ok so I want to apoligize first off I got some complanets about the bold writing I want to say sorry about that and I will change that in this chapter and the next I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed and now that they have Sakura the plot will be moving faster!!**

_"Inner Sakura"and "Kyuubi"_

**"Thinking"**

"Talking"

**(SAKURA POV)**

I really did not want to be here I looked around the room I was in a room with all the leaders of their clan are sitting at their respectful places with their last name sitting in front of them. What are they all doing here you may ask well they are here to talk about my punishment for leaving Konoha I was kind of happy that they didn't kill me like I thought they would Tsuande got me out of that, but I would never admit that I was happy that I got to live or even that I was kind of glad to be home.

I leaned back I new that all my friends well actually ex-friends as I like to call them are waiting outside waiting to here what would happen I couldn't help but smirk as I looked around I was actually glad they weren't in here. Just as I said that Tsuande opened her mouth and called them all in.

"Hey I know you guy are listening so come on in" she said with a smirk, I thought at first that she was calling them in here to bug me, but her smirk was directed torwards the council I raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing in here!" A very elderly man yelled but soon after started coughing at raising his voice so loud.

Tsuande's smirk widened if that was possible "Well I thought sence they where the ones that actually brought Sakura back I thought they should get to here what you have to say don't you think so?"

**"Geez Tsuande hasn't changed much has she" **I snickered in my head as I saw the frightened look on the elderly man's face.

_"No she hasn't but WE have and I can't wait to show them how much especially our BODY I mean we used to be thin but now we are HOT no wait __SEXY no wait their has to be a better word than sexy like SMOKIN...blahblahblah" _My inner ranted I did a very good job of blocking her out, and that is true they still haven't seen what I look like I haven't undone the jutsu so I still look like a poor mother.

I smirked I new that when they see what I look like they will be surprised I mean come on I have a tattoo I don't think that little miss fan-girl Sakura would and how much skin I show I mean who wouldn't be surprised.

I stopped my rant before it got to far and looked up, right now was no time for spacing off like I usually do when I get bored I looked at the men and wemon in front of me talking about my fate. I snorted as I closed my eyes but right after I did I wished I didn't all I could see was blood and me standing over the council and killing them all. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts before something bad happens.

"Well actually I agree with you Tsuande" Said the elderly woman to the right of the man who had an outburst.

Everyones head snapped up they thought for sure she would be the one to fight against them staying in their.

"Whats the catch" Mummbled Kiba not very fooled.

"Well you see sence you guys are going to be apart of her punishment I am pretty sure you should be their to hear what its about"

That got everyone's attention "Well if we are apart of Sakura's punishment what is it?" Asked Chouji while still munching on his pack of chips.

"Well Tsuande sence it was your idea I think that you should tell them what it is" Said the elderly woman.

"Well you see sence Sakura has been gone so long I thought it would be a good idea to let her get to know you guys again and for you guys to get to know her again." Tsuande said smirking at me.

**"No fucking way she is trying to kill me I know it!!" **I hissed in my head

_"Well hey at least it can't get any worse right..."_Inner mummbled

"Soooooooo I have had some of my ANBU make this HUGE mansion where I have chosen a bunch of you will be staying" Tsuande said with a HUGE smirk.

Everything was dead silent until..."WHAT!!" Yelled Naruto "What about missions" Naruto asked scared that he wont be able to do any missions.

"Thats covered you see if I need you for a mission I will just send Shizune over their to get you" Tsuabde said acting like Naruto's outburst did not bug her at all.

"Well than who will be staying in this mansion as you call it" Kakashi asked putting away his book actually getting interested in the conversation.

"Well I'm glad you asked, you see you will each have your own bedroom and a bathroom of your own" Tsuande said with a smile, slowley her smile faded to be replaced by a smirk.

**"Man even though I have only been here for what 2 hourse I have grown to HATE that smirk" **Sakura thought but didn't let anyone else see her nervouseness.

"Now for the exciting part who will be staying in the mansion" Tsuande rubbed her hands together like she won the jack pot I watched as she grabbed out a list.

**"Shit..."** I thought

"The people who will be staying in that mantion is

-Naruto

-Sasuke

-Kakashi

-Sai

-Ino

-Chouji

-Shikamaru

-Asume

-Tenten

-Neji

-Lee

-Gai

-Kurenai

-Hinata

-Shino

-Kiba

-Iruke

-Genma

My mouth was hanging wide open **"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!! Doens't she need them here and not in some mansion" **I thought angrily

_"Well actually didn't you here the mansion is close to here and plus it will be fun staying in that mansion full of HOT guys and plus once they see how we look I bet the girls wont even be able to keep their hands off of us for long" _Inner said happily.

I blew out a huff of breath **"great of course we are going to be with the pervert great just fucking great"** I thought sourily.

"Well now that" Tsuadne was cut off by Jiraiya interupting her with a polite "excuse me Hokage-Sama"

"Yes Jiraiya" Tsuande said raising a blond eyebrow at her. "Well you see I would LOVE to stay in the mansion with the lovely Sakura.

Tsuande looked at me and smirked "SURE more the better" She said happily "Now that I know everyone is done interupting everyone that is staying in the mansion please meet me in my office."

Everyone nodded and puffed away well except for Neji who I was pretty sure was supposed to escort me to Tsuande's office. I started walking I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and it was sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you looking at" I sneered at him I new I was being mean but I just couldn't help it I usually would of killed him if he was someone outside of Konoha.

"Are you ever going to change back so we can see what you really look like?" He asked in a bored tone seeming unfased by my rude tone torwards him.

"Well I plan on wareing this discuise untill I actually have to undo the jutsu" I said looking at him.

"Hn" Was all he said, I sighed and shook my head "Whatever" I muttered.

The truth was I was kind of scared to show what I looked like under this like my tatto and my eye what would everyone else think.

_"What the HELL who cares what they think we could kick their ass easily so who cares" _My inner yelled at me I knew she was right it was just hard to admit.

I looked up when Neji nugged me with his elbow I was going to give him a peice of my mind when I looked forward we where here already.

He knocked on the door once and all the comotion on the inside went dead silent, I smirked.

"Come in" Tsuande's voice was calm I was surprised I thought she would at least be bubbling with excitment sence she got to choose my punishment. We walked in the room to see the people with the name on the list sitting looking anywhere but me. My eyes scanned the room everyone was here, but their where 3 extra faces.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

**"You have to be kidding me..."** I thought

Temari saw where I was staring and smirked "Yeah I know this looks a little weird we should have left by now, but when I herd of your punishment well I wanted to be part of it so me and my brothers are also going to be staying in the mansion too" She said it with so much excitment I thought I was going to puke.

**"This is going to be a VERY long punishment"** I thought while shaking my haed.

A/N:

Alright I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait I have been having some problems with my computer also I am sorry for how short this chapter was I just wanted to get past this part so the next chapter will be about her and everyone else in the mansion so yeah REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

P.S: SORRY about the spelling I KNOW I suck so yeah thats all I have to say well...LATER


End file.
